


Serving Justice and Cookies

by kaychi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Martial Arts, Tournament of Power Saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaychi/pseuds/kaychi
Summary: A *very* quick and short one-shot inspired by FunSexyDB's Pride Trooper Chi-Chi art. It's definitely not a whole story. More like a snip of what could be a whole idea. Really just a taste with some Goku sexiness and Chi-Chi sass. Some of our fave Universe Eleven warriors make brief appearances, too.An AU where Chi-Chi hails from Universe Eleven and encounters Goku for the first time. If enough people are interested, I'll write a real story! Enjoy the action rom/com for what it is. :)
Relationships: Chi-Chi & Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 61





	Serving Justice and Cookies

“What the hell was that?” Goku asked standing back up. A blur of red and black caught him completely off guard and sent him down to the ground. He turned around and focused his eyes on the source of the attack: a petite female warrior in a red and black uniform matching Top and Jiren’s. She’s from Universe Eleven no doubt.

“No offense but… you’re _so_ small! How are you so strong?” Goku asked as he held his cheek, her punch packing quite the sting.

The Universe Eleven warrior circled her opponent the way a lioness stalks their prey. “You really shouldn’t judge a book by its cover,” the raven haired fighter scoffed, flipping her ponytail behind her back.

“No? Well I don’t do much reading,” he chuckled nervously. He couldn’t explain _why_ he was nervous. He knew she wasn’t a real threat. This was a different kind of nervous.

His response stopped her in her tracks. She couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. Had he never heard that expression before? Whatever. She didn’t have time for anything but focusing on eliminating him.

“Why’d you sucker punch me? I didn’t do anything to you,” Goku whined as he sized her up. _Maybe she’s stronger than I think_ , he told himself knowing that anyone who made it to this tournament, especially from Universe Eleven, should _not_ be taken lightly. 

Chi-Chi stared at him dumbfounded. “You can’t be serious. This is a battle royale. Last man standing, _their_ universe survives. And seeing as how this is all _your_ fault, I’ve made it my personal mission to knock you out of the ring.”

Goku looked back at her a little offended. “All _my_ fault? Why does everyone keep saying that? At least we get a chance to survive. They _were_ going to eliminate all of the weak universes,” Goku posited, crossing his arms.

Chi-Chi chewed on that for a moment. He does have a point. But that doesn’t change the fact that this whole mess starts and stops with him. “You’re going down Son Goku. In the name of justice, I will be the one that puts you out of this fight,” she said taking her fighting stance.

“You know my name?” Goku asked.

“Of course, I do. You’re infamous where I’m from. Top’s told me all about you. And now… you’ll pay!”

Goku immediately moved to the defensive as the tiny warrior began her assault.

“Whoa! You’re fast!” Goku exclaimed having to put more effort into this fight than he ever anticipated.

As she struck at him, Goku caught her fist and pinned it behind her back, pulling her into a hold with his body pressed up against hers. “You smell good. Like…” he pondered for a second as he breathed her in, “like sugar cookies! Do you bake?”

Insulted, she worked to get away from him but was stuck. “Do I bake? What kind of question is that? Are you only asking me because I’m a woman?”

“Huh? No? You actually smell like cookies.”

She rolled her eyes annoyed that her hobby betrayed her. She did bake. _A lot_. Her teammates looked forward to every meeting because they knew she would be armed with treats. “What do you have like some kind of super nose?” she asked trying to feel for a way out of his clutch.

“So that’s a yes. You _did_ bake cookies. Sugar cookies? Snickerdoodles? Chocolate chip?” he asked as his mouth watered.

“Ugh! What do you think is happening here? Yes! I love to cook! Now can we get back to me kicking your ass?” she sassed.

“Not sure you’re in a position to say that… You can’t move,” he reminded her as he gently tightened his grip on her arm and waist while lowering his mouth to her ear. “But I’ll let you go if you answer one more question.”

She growled but she finally figured out a way to get away from him. She wasn’t ready to show her hand just yet. Outwardly shifting her tone and demeanor, she lightly pressed herself back into him a little more. “What’s that?” she purred.

Goku’s knees buckled slightly when he felt her apply pressure. “What’s your name?” he asked not quite sure where his husky tone came from.

Her lip curved up into a victorious smile he couldn’t see. She knew she’d won this battle by his tone. “Chi-Chi. My name is Chi-Chi,” she said turning her face a little closer to his. “Memorize it, Goku. Because…” using her right leg, she kicked behind his leg and bent his knee with all of her force before jumping over him. After unwinding his hold on her, she kicked him in the back, “I’m the one who’s going to eliminate you and your universe from this tournament.

Goku’s eyes widened at her clever maneuver. Usually his opponents are all strength and brute force. This girl, _Chi-Chi_ , she’s grace, grit, and wit.

“Oh. It’s on!” Goku yelled in excitement as he powered up to Super Saiyan Blue.

Chi-Chi’s own aura flared a hazy purple as the two collided.

Tien, Master Roshi and Krillin watched the fight between Goku and the Universe Eleven champion with dropped jaws.

“Is… Is Goku… _flirting_?” Tien asked mystified.

Having fought a tenuous battle to control his own feelings toward women, Master Roshi watched objectively while trying to study his student’s behavior. “I believe he is… the only way Goku would know how to flirt,” he chuckled.

“Look! He’s letting her get hits in!” Krillin yelled in confusion.

“Mhmm,” Master Roshi nodded. “He’s testing her strength. He wants to know how strong she is.”

After minutes of feeling his comrade’s match from the other side of the arena, Top finally turned his attention to the match. Finding Chi-Chi and Goku, he believed the two seemed to be enjoying this _way_ too much, so he interfered. “CHI-CHI!” he bellowed.

Goku pulled his punch when he saw her distracted, but narrowed his eyes at Top. He was sick of people interrupting his fights.

“This doesn’t concern you Top!” Chi-Chi yelled getting back in her stance. She knew what he wanted. It was past time for her to put the beast down.

Before Goku knew it, she was coming at him legs first, climbing his body and squeezing his neck with her thighs. Goku tried to pry her apart but her grip… it wasn’t weak.

Chi-Chi attacked Goku from the top, putting her hands together and sending furious, ki-filled strikes to his head as he wobbled around trying to pull her off. As the two wrestled, they moved close to the arena’s edge.

Finally, Goku threw himself down on the ground face first, launching Chi-Chi onto her back causing her grip to loosen and her head to hang over the side of the arena.

Breaking free, Goku immediately threw himself on top of her, pinning her to the ground. “You know I could end this now, right?” he said arrogantly.

“Is that so?” Chi-Chi asked as she assessed her situation. Her breaths came quickly as her chest heaved below her enemy.

“Yeah… that’s ‘so,’” he smirked.

“Then do it,” she dared as she discretely repositioned her feet underneath him, planning to throw him over.

“Don’t. Even. Think about it,” Goku growled foiling her plan.

“That’s enough,” an unexpected deep voice said from the side. “Chi-Chi. Stop wasting time and get back to work. This isn’t a game.”

Flustered, Chi-Chi kicked Goku off of her and walked away, her curves on full display for both warriors to see in her uniform.

Goku stood back up and crossed his arms as he watched the interrupting warrior’s eyes follow Chi-Chi. “Jiren.”

“Don’t touch her,” Jiren warned possessively as he left Goku alone. Their battle would come later.

Once Jiren was out of sight, Master Roshi approached his student. “Well she was quite something. Never seen you get all worked up over a girl before.”

“Huh?” Goku blushed as he powered down. “I was just fighting…” Needing to change the subject he patted his master on the back. “Come on. Let’s get back in the fight.”


End file.
